The Diary of Sir Syaoran Li
by ladyxkodomo
Summary: Wahoo!Anyways...read it.review it.sir syaoran's diary in england..


Disclaimer:Hiyas!Wowie.Anyway,I don't wn CCS. Can somebdy give me that for Christmas?Anyway..I juss don't.ENJOY!!!  
Dear,  
Things were okay with Sakura,although I  
must,dear MUST just admit that with HER singing,we will  
place 4th in the competetion!Not to be rude,or anything,  
but 'tis overall,true...  
Sakura claims her brother plays solo violin.Ha!What a lie!With her  
singing,and her father's,ahem,so-called marvellous cooking...how could HE play solo   
violin?My goodness...she could have told a much  
BETTER lie than that!(chuckle)I''ll inform her of it.  
Signed,  
Sir Syaoran Li  
Dear,  
Meilin says,she will marry me tomoroww.How grateful of her!just when I'm falling for  
Sakura...I have someone else on my mind.  
Meilin is so smart,but very,VERY stubborn.she is fairly beautiful.Like a rose.  
But Sakura,she is different.She is pretty,not beautiful.Her talents are DISGRACEFUL.  
She is not like a rose,but,she has this aroma...how can I place it?i come from Italy,born in Hong Kong.  
She was born and raised in Tomo...Tomo-something Japan.  
And that sickening friend of hers!Madison,they call her.What a name,it sounds  
like war.I really do hate war.so is such I hate Madison.  
Signed,  
Sir Syaoran Li  
Dear,  
Hallo,hallo today.Meilin...she wants me to visit her.But no!I have other things on my mind.  
I really can't say that to her.So I just said I would visit her tomoroww.  
Sakura...she is another story.I am truly not hate of her,but I do not like her.Dear,what is this discreet feeling?  
Oh,Meilin is knowcking at the door...says Sakura left her notebook here. "A notebook...what is that?"I ask.  
"Something like your dear,except it can be public."she responded.Her...words cannot describe.Oh,dear...  
Signed,  
Sir Syaoran Li  
Dear,  
Yesterday,I did not go to Meilin.  
I went to Sakura instead.  
Forgive me,and many,MANY heartful apologies for my lying,dear...  
but how can I explain....I might as well just frank say it.  
I,sir Syaoran Li,is in love with Sakura Kinomoto.  
Yes starnge,I know.But,there is something....about her...a feeling,  
stronger than Meilin.I just followed it,and this is   
where the path lead.  
Well I''m going to see Madison now.She is Sakura's best friend.She will understand.  
Signed,  
Sir Syaoran Li  
Dear,  
Madison knows only some english,she speaks Japanese,mostly.I heard a string of curses  
as I knocked on the door,but when she answered,she said, "Oh,Sir Syaoran!Dozo!Dozo!"I did not know  
what "dozo" meant,but I went inside anyway,and all my feelings started pouring out.   
"Aaa,kawaii,neee!"she grabbed a pillow and hugged it,and I gave her Sakura's notebook.She nodded.  
Then she asked for you,my dear.I protested.she shook her head,grabbed it,and skimmed it.She said my font  
is to hard to understand.Very Well,then!I shall change.  
Signed,  
the OLD sir syoaran  
Dear,  
Today,I must confess.Madison is not at all that bad.  
Meilin is looking at me suspisiouscly now that I've not been paying attention to her much anymore.Such  
a shame,she's lost that beauty when she scowls.  
Well Dear there is not much more to say,and my this is the last page!I'll be sure to get you a sister when I have time.  
See you some time soon,  
Sir Syaoran Li  
  
Dear,  
I attached more pages!Clever isn't it?Today Meilin barged in my room and screamed, "Okay,Sir Syaoranm,what's up with Sakura!"  
A looked at her in shock. "Nothing,Lady Meilin.Nothing at all!"  
Meilin huffed. "Very well!But if I see you mooning over that runt again I shall kick you off the clan!"  
I shrugged.She has too little power to do so.  
Signed,  
Sir Syaoran  
  
Dear,  
Sakura climbed up my window today.  
She was weraing pretty peasent clothes,and her hair was combed.She handed me a note from the King of England.I invited her to stay!  
Dear what was I THINKING!Anyway it felt good.She sat on the chair and watched me read the note.It read:  
Dear Sir Syaoran,  
We would like to know if you and your family aand some guests of each person would like to attend the King's Ball on the evening of  
Thursday,July nineteenth,at the time of seven o' clock sharp.  
Please send a reply.  
Many wishes,  
The King of England  
I will go.And I will bring as my guests,Sakura,Madison,and Madison's boyfriend Eriol.He lives in the Royal Palace.Already he is my good friend.  
Signed,  
Sir Syaoran  
  
Dear,  
I told Mother about my guests and she said alright!"If taht is what you wish,my dear son.But tehy must stay here for preperations."  
That is fine!I told Sakura about it and she smiled really nice.I think I'm beginning to like her more.  
Meilin is not all ALL happy.She threw a screaming fit yesterday.My God!The girl,I'm beggining to truly HATE her.  
Signed,  
Sir Syaoran Li  
  
Dear,  
Today is Monday,and the Ball is soon.  
Mother asked Sakura and Madison to stay with her for fittings,and they agreed.Eriol and I will go to the tailor's shop today later.  
"You know,Syaoran,I think Sakura likes you,"Eriol said as he was getting fitted.  
I blushed. "What make syou think that?"I asked him.  
"Oh,just a feeling."then he said no more.  
Signed,  
Sir Syaoran Li  
  
Dear,  
Wednesday!  
Finally I know the truth.(You'll see what that is about when I write more,so you had better read.)  
Today Sakura and I were standing on my balcony,watching the sun set.we were sitting kind of close together because it was sort of chilly.  
Sudennly she turned to me and said in that breathy voice, "Don't you just love this setting?It's so beautiful."i nodded,and for some reason,we kept staring at each other.  
Then our heads got closer to each other,and Dear!We kissed!Oh Dear,it felt like heaven!Oh,it did!  
But no.I thought I saw Meilin watching us!Oh dear,I hope not.  
Signed happily,  
Sir Syaoran Li  
  
Dear,  
Oh,no!Meilin WAS watching us.She acuses me of cheating on her like that.  
Well it after all is true. I love Sakura,and ( I hope) she loves me,and I hate Meilin.Well she is family  
so I guess I do,a little.  
Signed,  
Sir Syaoran  
  
Dear,  
Today is the day!Eriol and I look just fine but I have to admit Sakura and Tomoyo (MAdison's other name,sounds  
much better) look like complete angels!  
Mother took pictures of them,including Meilin,and told me to put them in here.Ugh!I don't want a picture of Meilin!  
But she is family,so I will.  
I'll explain the ball later.  
Signed,  
Sir Syaoran  
  
Dear,  
Yesterday was so wonderful!When we arrived at the dance,there were many royal people there.I think Sakura got scared  
because of them,but i told her it was okay and she relaxed.Meilin had fire in her eyes and went to dance with the Prince.  
Darn the girl.Well,then Tomoyo and Eriol went to dance,and Mother and Father went to talk with the King and Queen.That left Sakura and me.  
There was an awkawrd silence apart the festive music and the joyus voices,but then suddenly I ju8st stood up and said, "Lady Sakura,would you like t dance?"  
She looked at me and blushed. "Yes,Sir Syaoran,I certainly would."She took my hand and we waltzed across the floor,never taking our eyes off each other.  
I think Meilin is jealous,but yet sad too.I feel sympathy for her,I'll talk to her later.  
Well after that we walked out onto the platform and watched the stars.Sakura smiled and said, "The stars are very beautiful tonight,aren't they,Syaoran?"  
I smiled back and answered, "Yes they are." I paused for a moment. "And so are you." Then I gently kissed her on the lips,and she kissed back.She murmured,  
"I love you,Prince Syaoran....." And I opened my eyes.She thinks I'm a prince.So I answered back, "I love you too,Princess Sakura."We smiled the rest of the night until  
Mother called us back.I think she approves of me and Sakura,even though her family is not like us.  
I'm going to talk to Meilin.Ciao.  
Signed,  
Sir Syaoran  
  
Dear,  
The most wonderful thing!!!Sakura's father and brother are travelung fot two mnths and she is going to stay with us.I must say  
I'm thrilled.  
When I went to Meilin yesterday she was sadly sulking on her pillow writing in her Dearie. When she saw me she angrily stood up and said,  
"Okay,Sir Syaoran.What's up with Sakura!" And I explained every detail. She cried and said, "But what abut me!" I answered, "Meilin,I love you dearly  
but the love I have for you is differnent."And she sighed and nodded. "Yes.Life is like this.S if you are happy,my prince,then happy I shall be."We smiled,and I went   
back to my room.Sakura is staying in the room next to me,and I dn't mean to be a peeping Tom or anything,but there is a small hole in our walls,so I can  
see Sakura anytime I want to.Ha ha!  
Signed,  
Sir Syaoran  
  
Dear,  
Sakura's discovered the hole too!After two days of seeing her flounce around,touching everything,she finnaly decided to check out  
the walls.She ran her finger along them,and I was watching her.HEr finger ran into the hole and right in my eye.I yelled,and Sakura looked at   
the hole.She giggled. "Syaoran you Peeping Tom!I'm going to close this hole up!"She said. "No,Don't,Sakura!What if there is an emergency?"  
She thought about that and said, "Alright.Here's a deal.We cover the hole up with some kind of tin,and knock three times when there is  
danger.The only time the cover opens is when we hear three knocks.Okay?" I must admit that was a vey good idea.She cut a covering from a  
tin box of hers,and stiuck it over the hole. "THere!"I heard her say.  
Signed,  
Sir Syaoran  
  
Dear,  
Sakura has finnaly decided we go outside with Meillin.They have becime good friends now,the two.That's good.  
We went to the garden.It was a beautiful day,and besides there were many trees and shady fountains there,so heat won't  
be a problem.  
I'm writing now as we walk,so font will be sort of messy.We've come to the walkway that's inside a bulding.I must tell you about it!  
Flowers line the wall,every single pink flower from around the world.You're walking on a curving firm glass see through,in there  
is tropical fish.From there there's a hanging love seat that will talke you from there to the main hallway,and and the halls of your trip  
are decorated with fine flowers of sort and fountains line the bottom.You hover three feet in the air,and Sakura was a little scared at that point.  
Meilin comforted her.When we got back it was dinner,and we had a great feast.  
It is a night I will never forget.  
Signed,  
Sir Syaoran  
  
Dear,  
The time has come that I truly end you,Dear,as a result I think I have printed my innermost feelings here and I feel there is no more to say.  
Really I'll miss you,but spending time with Sakura and Meilin just takes up the time and I won't have enough time for you.  
I know I've written a great deal in you and I hope I will never lose you and these memories.As a 16 year old prince in love with a 15 year old peasent,  
I need to finish my journey.  
Signed,  
Sir Syaoran  
  
**************  
Hello.This is Meilin and I just wanted to tell you,over the past ten years what's happened.  
As of now Syaoran is 26 and Sakura and I are 25.They're happily married with a child named   
Kirei Hana.I'm happy off by myself,and living in between the houses of Sakura and Syaoran,and Tomoyo and Eriol,  
who have a son.His name is Kyo.  
We're pretty happy,and I'm so glad Syaoran made you Dear.  
Love,  
Meilin 


End file.
